


De regreso

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mentions of spain/femaleromano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Fiorella añoraba volver a ver Ludwig tras muchos años de ausencia.
Relationships: Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	De regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Nombres humanos:  
> Fiorella = Female!North Italy.  
> Ludwig= Germany.

Ansiaba su regreso. Desde que había recibido aquella carta, no había podido dejar de pensar en el momento en que volverían a verse. Era algo que, en su momento, no había creído que sucedería. Al fin y al cabo, la gran mayoría de los caballeros que se lanzaban a la aventura, no regresaban.

En su memoria, aún estaba fresca la ocasión en que le había implorado de rodillas para que no se fuera. Le había prometido que le conseguiría tierras y dinero, lo que fuera necesario, para tenerle a su lado. Y lo hubiera hecho, no le importaba la manera, con tal de que no se marchara. 

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había sabido que no iba a poder convencerle. Él no lo hacía por las riquezas, ni por conseguir un título nobiliario, sino por la gloria. Soñaba con que su nombre quedara en la historia y que los juglares cantaran sobre su valentía. 

_ Fiorella había acompañado a su abuelo para despedir a los caballeros que irían a combatir en un lugar muy lejano. Sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas al ver que era Ludwig quien encabezaba aquella expedición. Tuvo la fortuna de que a su abuelo no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque ella no era buena en mentir y su relación era mantenida en secreto.  _

_ Pidió a una de sus damas que le acercara un pañuelo. Se preguntaba si su corazón podría aguantar aquella partida. Eran contados los caballeros que regresaban y aunque conocía la destreza de Ludwig con la espada, no sabía si ella bastaría para que pudiese sobrevivir, mucho menos regresar.  _

_ Ludwig se acercó para despedirse del hombre que estaba financiando su aventura. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en los últimos detalles que debía conversar con éste, sus ojos se desviaban hacia Fiorella. Debió emplear toda su voluntad para no ceder a aquellos ojos húmedos, pues anhelaba estrecharla contra su pecho y no dejarla ir.  _

_ Una vez dichas las palabras finales, Ludwig se acercó a Fiorella. Había tantas cosas que deseaba en ese instante, pero que no podía por obvias razones. Así que se limitó a besar sus manos. Fiorella se sonrojó, pero permitió aquella última muestra de afecto. La sensación que aquel roce de los labios de Ludwig contra sus manos producía en ella, jamás lo olvidaría. _

_ —Volveré —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su corcel.  _

Sin embargo, él si regresaría. Estaría de nuevo junto a ella y esta vez haría lo que fuera necesario, para que no volviese a separarse de ella. 

Por su mente pasaron muchas ideas. ¿Y si él se hubiera enamorado de otra y se hubiesen consagrado en matrimonio? ¿Y si ya no la encontraba hermosa como antes? ¿Y si su amor se hubiera desvanecido por completo con el correr del tiempo? Desde que había recibido aquella carta, unas semanas atrás, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño por culpa de aquellas dudas. 

No. Ludwig jamás la traicionaría, así como ella había permanecido fiel a él. Sabía que cumpliría con su palabra. 

Se puso de pie, delante de su tocador. Se aseguró de que su peinado estuviera perfecto y que su vestido fuera el último a la moda. Tenía la cita más importante en mucho tiempo, era el día en que volvería a Ludwig. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que se preguntaba si sus damas podían sentirlo. 

Salió de su habitación y aunque se moría de ganas por ir corriendo hasta las afueras del castillo, recordó que tenía que guardar las formas. Eventualmente sabía que Ludwig pediría su mano, pero tenía que ser paciente. Pronto compartirían el lecho matrimonial. 

A las afueras del castillo, ya se encontraba su abuelo y también su hermana mayor, quien estaba en una situación parecida a ella. La diferencia era que Chiara ya se hallaba comprometida con Antonio. 

Tanto como su abuelo como su hermana se hallaban mirando hacia al horizonte, en busca de alguna pista. Pero nada sucedía. Era un día como cualquier otro. 

—En cualquier momento… —Chiara se repetía a sí misma. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, caminando de aquí para allá. 

Fiorella deseaba poder consolarle, pero no podía. Ni ella misma podía controlar las emociones que experimentaba en su interior y apenas podía disimular. Todo lo que a ambas hermanas les quedaba era esperar.

—¿Estás seguro de que es hoy? —Chiara le preguntó a su abuelo. 

—Sí, es hoy —El hombre abrazó con dulzura a su nieta:—Ya vendrán, no te preocupes. 

Después de transcurrir lo que parecía ser una eternidad, se pudieron ver unos emblemas en el horizonte. El corazón de Fiorella dio un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que unos cuantos jinetes se estaban aproximando. Con ansiedad, buscó el rostro de Ludwig, a pesar de que apenas eran unas sombras. 

El galope de los animales producía cada vez más estruendo y la impaciencia de Fiorella crecía con el mismo. A pesar de que había esperado años por aquel encuentro, la llegada de los jinetes parecía que era interminable. Ya no podía esperar más. 

Los animales aminoraron el paso conforme se iban acercando al señor feudal y a sus nietas. El líder de la expedición se bajó de su caballo y se quitó el casco. Fiorella se tapó la boca para no gritar. Las heridas de guerra eran horribles y estaba mucho más delgado desde que su despedida. Sin embargo, estaba contenta. Él había cumplido con su promesa y había regresado. 

Como era costumbre, Ludwig dio sus respetos al abuelo de Fiorella y le mostró las riquezas que había traído consigo. No se quedaron a conversar mucho tiempo, pues para eso tendrían el banquete. Además, Ludwig y sus hombres necesitaban descansar. 

Fiorella estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Ignoró la manera en que su hermana salió corriendo al encuentro de su marido, que en otro tiempo, hasta le hubiera parecido gracioso. Ahora era distinto. ¿Ludwig le saludaría? 

Pronto sintió como unas frías manos tomaban las suyas y Fiorella levantó la mirada. A pesar de las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro, Ludwig estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Éste le regaló una sonrisa antes de arrodillarse y besar sus manos. 

—Estoy de vuelta —murmuró. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
